Hogwarts FanFiction- 19 Years Later
by Decemberstar12
Summary: Follow Charlie Butler and his friends as they make they names in Hogwarts. First years and nervous, very nervous, but with the help of one another they can overcome anything! Especially the evil that is about to come their way, Death Eaters flood the Wizarding World in search for the Resurrector, a person who is said to bring back the infamous Lord Voldemort! 19 Years after Harry!
1. Prologue

He fell to his knees; dropping is pure white wand on the dark, stone tiled floor of the great hall. The small **CLANK! **echoed the dark, gloomy, large hall. The pale, bony white man raised his long thin arms in the air and seemed to scream, although Donna couldn't hear anything besides the massive sounds of blood pounding in her ears. The man clenched his fists tightly, his face getting thinner by the second. Then, suddenly, the man's green robe and even darker cloak began to break into tiny particles which floated lifelessly through the air. Soon, all that was left was his raised hands and screaming, nose-less face, which too, in time, were torn apart and floated lifelessly in the open hall before disappearing completely into nothingness.

Suddenly, all went quiet-Silent. They all stared in amazement, some in horror, at the young man at the age of merely seventeen or eighteen, who was standing, pointing his wand at what was the screaming bony man. He himself seemed a little stunned yet, at the same time, proud and relieved. When Donna had managed to shake herself back to earth, she rushed over, like the majority of wizards and witches in the room, to everyone's hero, Harry Potter.

She realised she couldn't actually hug Harry in person, because of the giant swarm of people, but it felt good to at least feel like she was hugging him, the boy that had saved them all from the corrupt deeds in which the villainous wizard had committed. With Lord Voldemort dead and gone, she and her family, plus the entire wizard world could live in peace. As the blob of people began to pull away, she did also, watching the Death Eaters, the wicked follows or Lord Voldemort, flee from the castle if their clouds of black smoke. She walked away from the great hall, as she had no one to mourn for, so she decided to let the remaining mourn in peace.

She jogged up the gigantic moving staircases, dodging all the rubble and a few dead bodies, tying her long, ginger hair in a pink hair band she kept around her wrist. She began to pick up speed as she saw more rubble, in search for her Hufflepuff sister, hoping she was not engulfed or in fact suffocated by the rubble. She picked up more speed, faster and faster she ran, jumping over all the brick rubble that blocked her path. She sped up again, faster and faster until- **CRASH!** As she jumped, she knocked her foot of the rubble and flew over the old, ruined cream coloured brick railing that blocked off the massive fall from the stairs to the floor. She fell, half in shock to think and almost to keep away. In a quick, almost ninja-like way, Donna threw out her hands and bellowed,  
"Arresto Momentum!"  
As she reached the floor she halted in mind air, before being able to float to her feet safely. She leant against a wall and fell to her knees, crying for reasons even Donna did not know. She punched the large wall viciously and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Don? Donna are you okay?" Asked a familiar voice from somewhere behind her. The voice was manly and low, yet soothing and still pretty young. She turned around instantly and saw her dark haired boyfriend standing in front of her, his face a little worried. His short, dark brown hair was still spiked, as usual, with places a little messy from the battle. His Gryffindor jumped was ripped and singed a little and his recent scar on his cheek seemed to be bleeding again. She remembered that scar, and a little guilt filled her insides. It was when they was in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class and she had refused to perform the Cruciatus Curse, a curse so vile it can torture someone until they shrivel up and die. She remembered the Death Eater, when they ruled the school, raising his wand to her and her wonderful, brave boyfriend stood up for her, taking the punishment for himself, hence the scar.  
"Yeah," She replied, raising her hand at him to help her up. "I'm fine Finlay, honest- I just fell." Finlay helped her up to her feet and pulled her into his chest, hugging her in his big muscular arms.  
"I can't find Diana-I think she is..." She cried into his chest. He soothed her, kissing her head and rubbing her back gently. His sweet "shhh" calmed her down.  
"D is fine," he said, his chin resting on her head. "She was by trying to get into the Ravenclaw common rooms looking for you. I told her to get her stuff packed, ready to go. 'I'll find her,' I told her."  
"Thank you so, so much," Donna replied, sobbing a tiny bit. She slowly pushed away from Finlay, holding his hands and looking up at him. "I love you," she said, tears scurrying down her face.  
"And I, love you, Donna Higgins." He replied. Slowly, they stepped closer to each other again. He embraced her in his strong arms, leant in and whispered,  
"Forever,"  
"And ever," Donna finished. She kissed Finlay, like they were sharing their last ever kiss.


	2. Chapter 1- Charlie

167 Chipper Road, now this is really where our story begins. Inside was the most mysterious family in the whole street, perhaps even the whole town. Their home, a nice and normal looking house with an exceptionally beautiful and flowery garden, was a small yet liveable house. Now, the family that lived their held a secret so great that is was almost untrue. Mr. and Mrs. Butler were two very magical and powerful parents, who went to a magnificent school of magic and now, they parented over three very magical children.

The first, a teenage girl name Rachel Butler, who was of 15 years of age. This girl held a rare, special ability not many wizards or witches did. She was a Metamorpmagus, meaning she was able to change her looks at will, whenever she wanted too. For example, she could change her hair from short, black and curly to long, straight and pink. She was an extraordinary witch with amazing power and knowledge for such a young witch, and she exceeded in almost all of her subjects at school.

The next two were two twin boys with both very different personalities. The oldest, may I mention the oldest by only twenty-five minutes, was a very strong, very brave and a very cheeky young man with such a cheeky, devilish smile it was hard to not think he was up to something. The youngest, and the youngest child of the family, was a more quiet, yet at the same time, a very loud and open person. He always preferred to stay inside and read or play a game rather than go outside and meet a wide group of people, which was the very opposite of his brother.

Callum Butler, the oldest twin, took pride in being the oldest. He tended to almost order his younger brother around and even have the occasional _'play fight.' _ He was of average intelligence and was usually caught climbing on public buildings with his friends and being brought home by the local police. Callum was your typical daredevil boy and honestly didn't care about getting told off at all. He would say how he felt, do what he wanted (most of the time) and would even do all he could to get attention when he desired it.

Charlie Butler, the youngest twin and final child of the Butler's, was, as mentioned, a quiet yet loud person. He would prefer to stay inside reading, play computer games or perhaps even writing. He wasn't so sporty, unlike his brother, and just generally preferred being inside. He would usually argue with his brother and state that he was his least favourite member of the family, but everyone, even himself, knew that he still dearly loved his brother, as much as he denied it. However, when Charlie disagreed with something or generally wanted to say something, he would make sure he was heard.

But, anyway, the story begins on a warm and rainy summer day during the summer holidays of the year 2017. The warm rain was coming down hard on Charlie's house. He sat on the living rooms window seat, a simple, supermarket bought sketch book and pencil in hand. His dad's owl sat in front of him, daring to move. The pitter patter of rain coming down on the window calmed Charlie a lot; however it seemed to unsettle his dad's large barn owl. Charlie sketched the owl with great care, but to him it wasn't looking exactly the way he wanted it to.  
"You haven't seen Callum?" his mother asked, walking into the living room and sitting down on the scarlet coloured chair, picking up her TV magazine.  
"Not since breakfast..." Charlie replied, his eyes flicking to his sketchbook, the owl and back again. The owl began to bury his beak into his feather, probably scratching. "Stop moving Frankie!" Charlie shouted at the owl, making his mother laugh a little.  
"He is a living owl, you know. He does need to move!" She said, chuckling a little. Charlie couldn't help but laugh to, which made Frankie the owl look around a bit confused and frightened.  
"I know I have asked this question many times," Charlie said. "But why did dad call his owl Frank?"  
"Charlie," his mother said with a sigh and a beautiful smile. "Your dad always was, and still is, a bit of a weirdo, but I still never understood why he chose Frank. It is a mystery unsolved..." They laughed together for a while, perhaps a bit longer than they expected but all ended in a long hug for a while. They watched the television until around eight at night, which is the time Charlie's dad came home, his brother right behind.  
"Don, can you please tell me you said Callum could stay out this late?" Charlie's dad asked, a little sweat dripping from his forehead, possibly from work. Callum walked into the room, a little cautiously, his face and almost his entire body resembling his fathers; even by the way he stood. Charlie always liked the fact that they looked alike, because Callum never liked people stating it, so it was easy to annoy him.  
"No dear," his mother said, sharply, turning her head to glare at Callum.  
"I lost track of time..." Callum replied, impishly. Callum never acted like this, apart from when he was trying to get out of trouble, so even Frank the owl would've known this was all an act. The one thing that caught Charlie by surprise was the reaction of his mother; it was completely out of character.  
"Well then, I suppose I will let it slip for now then..." his mother said with a sigh; completely out of character! She stood up and stretched, yawning a little too. "We have something more important to tell you anyway. Get into some pyjamas, and Fin, you get changed out of your work clothes. I'll boil the kettle." And with that, everyone departed the living room to get ready.

Charlie followed Callum down to the living room again; daring not to step on his twin's dressing gown and making him trip up. It was tempting, but he wanted to hear his mother's 'important news' without a black eye or a bruised arm from his brother. They jumped onto the scarlet sofa, joining their older sister who was flicking through the channels on their television. Her hair was tied high up and wavy, starting pink from her roots down and turning a dark purple towards the tips.  
"Well, this is exciting..." Rachel said jokily. She put her arms around her two little brothers, however Callum reluctantly moved to the other end of the sofa, putting his feet onto her instead. They sat together for a while, just watching the weather, rain for the night and sun the rest of the week. Charlie was glad about this, rain always helped him sleep yet he hated walking in it. After a few more minutes, his parents came in, a tea tray with five cups of tea floating beside his mother. She pointed her dark, thin wand at the small coffee table and the tea tray perched itself gently on top, not spilling a single drop of tea. Her parents both sat on the opposite sofa. Rachel flicked of the TV and the three children leant forward, eager to find out what this important news was.  
"I was so excited and looking forward to this day!" his mother started, a gigantic smile stretched across her face.  
"We got it this morning; we both knew instantly what it was! So we planned to give them to you together!" His father continued, beaming at them also. Charlie looked at Rachel and Callum. Rachel was smiling as well, however Callum was just as confused as he was.  
"I don't know what is going on here, but can we just get to it, I promised I'd meet my friends on the Xbox tonight," Callum snapped, getting impatient. Their mother's smile seemed to fade, yet she beamed even wider than the last time.  
"Okay, okay!" his mother giggled. Their dad stood, raised his wand and pointed it towards the living room door. With one flick, the door flung open and Frank the owl and his mothers small, grey Scops owl, Scoppy, both flew in, dropping an antique looking envelope with a red seal sticking it shut. Charlie picked his of his lap and read the front. In beautiful green writing were the words:  
**_To Master Charlie Edward Butler,  
The Bedroom furthest to the back.  
167 Chipper Road,  
Hampshire,  
England._**

Charlie sat there, staring in wonder at the letter he was holding, he didn't even realise he was gawping. This was his letter to success, to a new life- to magic. This was the letter he had been waiting for his entire life! This very letter...  
"Well," his dad said, quickly and excitedly. "Open it!" And with that, Charlie turned the envelope around and quickly, but carefully, opened it by its big red seal. He pulled out an old looking piece of parchment; however he defiantly knew it wasn't old at all. He unfolded the parchment and read in his head, a single tear of happiness stuck in his left eye.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmistress: Professor Rosalinda Titania Fostmith  
(Order of Merlin, International Confed. of Wizards.)_**

**_Dear Master. Butler,  
We write to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Hope that you are well and we look forward to seeing you here at Hogwarts.  
Yours sincerely,  
David Centurion, Deputy Headmaster and Charms and Herbology teacher. _**

Charlie hadn't remembered the last time he had cried so much. It felt like it was a tsunami just flooding out, non-stop; out of his eyes- it was uncontrollable. For once, everything around him seemed completely right. He looked up and saw his mum crying also.  
"I-Thank-Please..." Charlie couldn't speak properly, nor could he think of a sentence to say that made sense.  
"I knew I would make it!" Callum said, smiling brightly, however not crying like Charlie. "Ha-ha! I made it! I'm in!" He stood, hands raised in the air, kissing the letter frantically. Suddenly, a small little **BANG! **went off from somewhere in his dad's direction and multicoloured confetti fell from the ceiling. Laughter of happiness filled the room and a lot of hugging. Callum must've been happy as he hugged everyone, even Charlie himself.

A few minutes later, once all the laughter, hugging and tears died down, everyone sat cosily together on the small scarlet sofa, in a big 'cuddle' and finished their tea together.  
"So, tomorrow is the day we get everything, I gather?" asked Rachel, putting down her pink mug. Their dad coughed and put is tea cup down also.  
"Buying new equipment? Rachel, we only need to buy you new items. The twins can just use hand-me-downs." His dad said, eyebrows raised. Finlay Butler was a very frugal person.  
"Hand-me-downs?!" his mum said, her voice echoing in her mug. She sat upright and looked at their dad sternly. "They are starting a school that could change their lives! Actually, it will change their lives! I'd think they would much rather prefer their own robes and equipment! It would be a much better memory having your own stuff to look back on, not having a memory of wearing your dad's old smelly uniform!"  
"Yes but Donna-,"  
"Finlay, I don't care what you say! They're having new uniform!" Their mother, Donna, said, interrupting Fin. She gave Fin one last stern look as if to say _'Don't you dare argue with me!" _He looked down and returned to his cup of tea.  
"Well done mummy," Charlie whispered to Donna, smiling cheekily down into his mug.


	3. Chapter 2- A Little Trip to Diagon

**A/N- I have changed the story to first person. Sorry for the confusion.**

My mum must've been mad! At six o'clock on a Saturday morning she woke up the entire house, perhaps even the whole street! I would've been fine with being shouted to at seven or later, but six was taking it too far!Still, this is my mother and everyone that knows my mother learns not to argue with her. Ever. Slowly and tiredly, I half stumble, half walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where a wonderful smell of eggs and bacon fills my nose.  
"Someone's perky this morning!" I call to her, slumping into my usual breakfast seat, the one next to my mums.  
"Well, it is a special day today after all!" She replies, coming over to the table and placing a fried egg onto her plate. She puts the frying pan into the sink and sits next to her tired son, picking up her silver cutlery and tucking into the breakfast. "Well come on, eat up! We have to leave soon!" She says egg in her mouth. I acknowledge this and tuck into my breakfast, dipping my bacon in the egg yolk.  
"Tastes really good!" I tell her, as the warm food glides down his throat like a graceful bird.

One by one, the rest of the family comes rushing down to breakfast, Rachel first, her hair a bright and pastel blue today. She wears her sleeveless tight pink top and dark blue skater-like skirt.  
"Slut," I whisper to her. She hits me on the back of the head then winks and smiles. My dad comes down next, wearing a grey t-shirt and his blue jeans. _I swear he wears them all the time..._, Charlie thought. Finally, Callum comes down, fiddling with his short, dark brown hair. He finishes by putting his black and red hat on and slumps down next to me. He looks at me for a minute, a bit confused then tucks into his breakfast also. _I don't blame him for staring,_ I think. _I am wearing his favourite green polo shirt and grey skinny jeans after all, he is just too tired to realise._  
"Excited then boys?" my dad asks, enthusiastically, chomping on a sausage. Wait_, how comes he got a sausage!?_ Callum nods frantically, his gelled hair bounces.  
"I can't wait to get there and be able to hit Rache and Charlie with a few sparks!" He says, he too chomping on food.  
"That is exactly what I did when your uncle Leo first came to Hogwarts. Grandma Babs wasn't too pleased when she found out though," my dad replied, with so much enthusiasm. He usually isn't an active person in the mornings, but when Callum and he starts talking about something _"so awesome"_ he instantly perks up. Callum looks like dad did when he was younger, according to mum. I would see, but dad doesn't like bringing out old photos. Neither does Callum... _Like father like son I suppose!_, I think.  
"Yeah well just you remember that I know a lot more powerful spells than you do!" shoots Rachel, in a jokey-posh voice, raising her head as she speaks.  
"Well Charlie doesn't!" jeered Callum.  
"Well, I actually might be a better wizard than you!" I shout back defensively, nudging him to show I am joking.  
"I highly doubt that," laughs dad. My jaw drops as I shoot a devilish glare at him, however I know my dad is joking, right?  
"Shut up old man!" shouts my mum, laughing too. This is a good vibe this morning, I know for a fact that on shopping days, if we have a good morning, we will have a good day shopping. Or as good as shopping can be.

Once everyone had finished breakfast and cleaned up, the family finished preparing themselves then all gathered into the living room. Everyone, apart from mum, is sat down. I sit on the floor, my back resting on the legs of Rachel, who sits on the chair above me. Callum is lying down on the sofa, his feet resting on my half asleep dad. We are all very tried, we didn't even put the telly on, like we usually do every morning. My mum bursts into the room, the door banging against the wall, probably leaving a dent in it. We all jump at the noise.  
"Jeez Donna," dad says, rubbing his eyes. "Do you really have to slam the door open like that?"  
"Well, it woke you all up didn't it?" she replies, sarcastically, her hand on her hip. No argument there. "Now that I have your attention, shall we go?" She asks, rhetorically. I watch her walk over to the white painted radiator. She removes her wand from her knee high boots and taps the radiator with her wand three times. "Aparecium," she mutters. Suddenly, the radiator disappears into the wall, leaving no trace that it was ever there. Then, rising from the ground, comes a tall and grand fireplace taking the radiators place. "Never gets old," she whispers to herself.  
"We are travelling by the Floo Network?" dad asks, his face a little pale. Mum nods her head, smiling at the idea. "Can't we just drive to the Leaky Cauldron?"  
"No!" Mum snaps back. "Travelling by car will take too long, and we haven't got much time! Now take some powder and get moving!"  
"We have all day..." moans dad under his breath.

He takes a handful of Floo powder and chucks them into the fireplace. Instantly, emerald green flames spring from the hearth, crackling and glistening. Dad shudders and walks into the emerald flames, completely unharmed.  
"Meet you there, sweetie!" mum chirps, smiling at dad. He nods glumly and shouts,  
"Diagon Alley!" The emerald green flames engulf my dad before disappearing completely. Rachel steps up next, doing the exact same process as my dad.  
"You two can go together," my mum says to me and Callum. I look at Callum who seems completely against the idea. I walk over to my mum and take the sparkling silver powder from a small bag. It tickles my hand, and I almost drop it.  
"Now remember, throw it into the hearth, not on the carpet. Then, step in and speak very, very clearly. I cannot stress how important this is. If you don't speak the destination clearly, you may end up in a completely different direction. We really don't want this, okay?" My mum says, a little fear in her voice. She knows how clumsy I am, obviously, so she is panicking a lot now. I aim at the fireplace, before throwing in the Floo powder. Luckily, I don't miss and the emerald flames appear. Me and Callum both step into the fire. I see my mum nod, which means I am OK to say my destination.  
"Diagon Alley!" I shout. Suddenly, the green flames rise and I hear Callum shout in shock,  
"Wait, my shoe is untied!" But it is too late, the flames engulf us completely.

I close my eyes in the process and before I you know it, me and Callum fall onto a wooden flooring. We lay there for a while, and I feel something cold pressing against my face. I open my eyes and realise it is Callum's foot. I turn over, disgusted, and see my sister staring over me.  
"Fun?" she asks me, helping me up. I nod my head, a lot like Callum did this morning.  
"Yep!" I reply. "Apart from the landing, it was amazing. It tickled a lot!" I hear my dad moan behind me.  
"Makes me feel sick," he says, his hand on his stomach. "Anyway, why is Callum's shoe missing?"  
"Charlie didn't give me time to tie it and know it is probably in someone's house!" Callum says, angrily. He gets up and faces me. "Wait until I am ready next time!" I laugh at his anger, the situation is quite funny. Suddenly, the fireplace roars and a shoe flies out, hitting Callum square in the face, knocking him over.  
"Found it!" I chortle, holding onto Rachel before I topple over with laughter. Finally, giving everyone one final shock, green flames shoot from the old, wooden fireplace, revealing my mother smiling sweetly.  
She walked out of the fireplace, not tripping nor in shock, she is perfectly fine with Floo travel.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" she asks, walking over to the door of the shop with had stumbled in. She opened the glass, wooden rimmed door, the rusty brass bell failing to chime as it swings left and right. "Shall we move then?" she says, the eagerness flooding her face like a tsunami.  
"Of course, let's get this over and done with," dad groans, leading the way out of the shop.

Diagon Alley is busy! I only came in here last year for Rachel's 4th Year equipment, but I never really noted how busy it actually was. The cobbled, narrow street was flooding with people (who were mostly cloaked and wore long hats,) who were rushing in and out of shops. The shops themselves, made of wood and brick, looked very old but set a nice atmosphere on the windy street. I tried my hardest to read all the signs above the shops, but they were too far away for my eyes to catch because I'm not wearing my glasses. I look around for my mum, who is slowly wandering into the crowd. I push my way through people and cling onto her coated arm, like I used to in the towns when I was younger. I look up into her blue-green eyes,  
"Where to first?" I ask, not blinking, thinking I will lose her if I do. She rummages through her old, leather bag, keys and makeup clattering around as she does. After a minute or so, she pulls out a parchment, similar to the one my Hogwarts Acceptance letter was made out of.

"Let's see..." mum mumbles, staring at the parchment intensively. "Hmmm... How about... Ah yes!" She folds the parchment over and places it firmly in my hand. Mum raises her hand and points to a shop only a little down the road. "That shop there, Madame Malkin's, is where you will get your school robes, school hat and protective gloves from. Old shop that is, was there when I started school. Wonder how Madame Malkin is... probably very old by now... Anyway! Can't get distracted!" Once again, she rummages through her bag and pulls out a handful of golden coins, _Galleons. _  
"There should be enough coins there to buy what you need! I will head over to Gringotts to withdraw some money out and then I will go and get your books. Meet me outside Flourish and Blotts, which is just next door, once you are done!" And with that, she was gone. I am now left alone, surrounded by people rushing all other the place. Callum has probably gone with dad, who will usually end up looking at brooms instead of buying the school equipment. Rachel on the other hand, is probably buying the equipment with her boyfriend, Damian. However, I know all of them are probably finding it way easier than I am... I make my way to the clothes shop.

As I open the door, a bell rings. I look around and see a nice looking shop, laid with dark wooden flooring and dark purple rugs, purple curtains with golden rims and small (yet beautiful) chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Manikins stand firm on silver stools, yet I could've sworn they moved their heads! Clothes and robes of all colour hang lifelessly on the clothe racks. The shop is extremely quiet; perhaps people bought their uniform early. I look to my left and see a smooth, mahogany counter with a gold and silver cash register perched atop. I walk over and see a small brass bell, looking slightly out of place. I place my hand on the bell and press down the button, the ding echoing the shop. I wait a while, perhaps a few minutes, then a bit longer. Nope, still nothing. What am I to do now? Ring the bell again and look impatient even though I have waited a bit. I sigh and go to ring the bell again, but suddenly, out of nowhere, an old woman appeared behind the counter.

She turned around to face me, wearing a kind and warm smile on her tanned, wrinkly old face. Her thin, white hair was placed neatly in a bun atop her head and she wore a long light purple dress, which frilled out at the knees, getting lighter towards the bottom.  
"Fist year at Hogwarts I presume?" Madame Malkin (or at least I presume) asked, tilting her head sideways. I nod, returning a smile, however feeling a little awkward. "Ah, well I will get you sorted, first customer of the day!" She chirps, hobbling over to a silver stool, similar to what the manikins are standing on. I step up onto the stool, looking at the clock above the counter. Seven o'clock! No wonder I am the first customer. People probably get their other equipment first. Madame Malkin (still presuming) measures me with a long, yellow measuring tape which she seemed to have whipped out of thin air. She measure me from shoulder to wrist, toe to armpit, my waist, neck to toe, shoulder length and my chest. Once finished, she stumbled backwards and stared at me for a while.  
"Okay..." She whispered to herself before doddering up some spiral staircase and into another room. I am left alone, in the silence that seemed to linger permanently in the shop. I wonder if no one actually shops here anymore... maybe there is a newer shop. I doubt it though, most of the people I saw outside were adults anyway, and meaning most of the children shopping for school will come in soon. I wait in the silence a bit longer... a minute... three minutes... I look at the clock, now ten past seven. Ten minutes I have been in the silence. Another two minutes pass before old Madame Malkin wanders down the stairs again, holding a large white plastic bag seemed to be stuffed with items. She gestures me over to the counter and places the bag on the table.  
"Now my dear," she says her voice a little croaky. "I have placed three pairs of school robes in, two dragon hide gloves, two just in case. Also, I have put in your school hat and your winter cloak with its silver fastenings. It is all the best here, if you don't mind paying for it all!" She ends with a croaky laugh, clicking the cash register fast. The price appears on the cash register in silver letters, 15 Galleons. I rummage in my jeans pocket and pull out all the money, placing it on the table. Madame Malkin places the golden coins into the cash register.  
"Thank you very much," I say to her, smiling and bowing my head.  
"Not at all my dear, enjoy your time at Hogwarts!" She calls, as I open the door to leave, the bell ringing behind me.

I leave the shop and already Diagon Alley has gotten busier. I move sideways to let a family into Madame Malkin's and I know it is only going to get busier from here. I remember my mum's instructions to meet her in the book shop. I turn to my left and see the larger store, Flourish and Blotts. I clench tight to my bag and rush inside. Instantly, I am flooded with the smell of books (and I good smell too, might I add). The shop is roughly three storeys high, filled with bookshelves and tables. It kind of reminds me of a library, except with a much better atmosphere. Straight ahead of me, I see a wooden counter, with a simple cash register. I hear the staff shouting to one another, asking where which book goes where and customers calling to the families. So, like a library with noise...

I wander up a set of wooden stairs, approaching the first floor. I wander over to the tick, paving slab like books and examine each one. _Butterbeer and Other Famous Drinks, Gruesome Drinks that will Make You Sick!, The History of Butterbeer, Azkaban: A history, Hogwarts: A History, History of the Dark Wizards, The Battle of Hogwarts. _  
"'The Battle of Hogwarts'..." I whisper to myself. Hogwarts had a battle? A war? I pull the book from its place on the book is large and heavy with a brown leather binding. On the front are the words '_THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS' _written in gold, with a moving picture of a large castle burning, bright colours flying in all directions and massive explosions. A moving picture! I've seen these before, inside my parents and sisters room. They seem to be the craze in the wizard world, very popular. I can see why! There is so much detail... I open the book and begin reading.

_The Battle of Hogwarts takes place in the year 2__nd__ of May 1998, where it started and ended. But, what exactly caused the Battle of Hogwarts exactly? Well, let's get straight into it. Years ago, a dark wizard who went by the name Lord Voldemort, grew strong in power. He had an army of evil wizards and witches who called themselves Death Eaters, the slaves of Voldemort. One night, way before the battle began, a baby boy was born to the most peaceful parents of all time. These were called Lily and James Potter. There, son, a beautiful baby, who grew up to saving the world, going by the name-_

I drop the book as someone's hand was placed on my shoulder. I turn quickly, to see my mother looking seriously at me.  
"Please, don't read something like that. It has a very sad history," she says, her voice whimpering.  
"Sorry," I say to her, placing the large book back into its shelf. "Well, have you got the books?" I ask, eager to change the subject my mother seems so upset about. Luckily, she smiles too.  
"Indeed I do!" She holds up two black bags, which seems extremely heavy.  
"Great! Now, all we need next is to get my potions equipment, a pet and a wand!" I say, hugging her tightly. My wand, my first and (hopefully) only wand. I have held my sisters wand, and it feels great. You can feel the power rushing through you, almost as if the wand lives. We lock arms and move towards the next shops that await us.

Cauldron equipment, check! I have my cauldron, scales and my telescope for Astronomy, a map of the stars as well for my purpose only. We make our way down to the next shop, Eeylops' Owl Emporium, to get my chosen pet. I would like a cat, preferably a Kneazle. They seem great to cuddle with and are generally cute. Besides, I like fluffy cats. However, if there are no cats that suit my taste, I will settle for an owl, but not a toad. Never a toad. Toads went out of fashion years ago, or at least so my mother says. We dodge through the heavy groups of magical folk and arrive at the Emporium. The shop is thin, but tall and long.  
"Ready?" My mother asks, her eyes wide with excitement.  
"Extremely excited and very ready!" I reply, a grin sitting firmly on my face. We walk in, and suddenly all becomes dark. It feels a lot smaller on the inside, with a smell of animals (which isn't surprising). Squeaks and squawks were heard from places too. The only light in the room was a few candles. Other than the owls and other animals in cages, the store was empty.  
"Well hello, valued customer," came a woman's voice from somewhere behind the counter at the front, but she was covered by darkness.  
"Erm, hello..." My mother replied, a little shakily. "We are here to buy a pet for my child, he is starting school soon..."  
"Ah yes, first years. Right this way, please." The woman said, walking quickly into a back room. We both followed.

The back room was lighter than the main room. However, it was completely empty, apart from a crooked, wooden table.  
"Now, what pet would your son like?" The woman asked, the light revealing her pale skin, black hair and warm smile. "An owl, a cat, a toad, a ferret, a rat, a Kneazle or a Pygmy Puff?"  
"All these pets?" My mother said, astonished. "I thought you could only get three?"  
"Ah yes, that rule was changed five years ago, they seemed to have forgotten to update the letter..." The woman said with a sigh. Such a variety of pets... It is going to be a tough decision... But I must decide; I do desperately want a pet. "We can start," the woman said, "by crossing off all the species' you don't want."  
"A rat!" I say quickly, rats are disgusting. "Erm... a toad as well, not a toad. I don't really want a Pygmy Puff, or a cat..."  
"Well, let us bring out the pet's you do want," the woman suggested, removing her wand.

The dark haired woman flicked her wand and from a small door on the wall, flew out four cages, each holding a cat inside.  
"These, are Kneazles," she said, smiling. "They take the shape of a cat, yet they are more intelligent and can judge personalities to the owners likings. They can do other things but..." I look at each Kneazle. One, a small, white and fluffy one with crystal blue eyes and long wiry whiskers. The second Kneazle, a large, ugly orange colour with a long thing nose and dark green eyes. The other two, both black and thin, their bright green eyes the colour of grass.  
"None," I say, I guess a cat isn't for me. The woman nods, acknowledging my opinion. She whips her wand again, the cages whizzing back in, more cages being replaced. The cages were longer and had a wooden bar going through the middle, each had an owl placed of them.

"Perhaps an owl?" The woman asked, smoothing her orange apron with her free hand.  
The first cage held a beautiful snow white owl, with large yellow eyes. A Snowy Owl. It was beautiful indeed, and its wings were so large, even its flying was probably beautiful. However, the turn off was the eyes. They two, glimmered and shone but the expression they were shaping was an evil and stubborn look. I don't really want a mean owl... The second owl was small, and crooked, with large eyes. It was a light brown, with a bush feathery head, a Tawny Owl. In the third cage, now this really caught my eye, a medium sized, fluffy brown owl. Its species was in fact a Brown Owl. It had a soft, light brown underbelly, shaped like a 'V'. It's back and wings however, were fluffy and silky, taking a dark brown colour; the feathers shining brightly. It's head was large and had white and light brown large circles round its eyes. What really took my attention with its wobbling. When it noticed me looking, it shook left and right then stopped. I smiled at it, encouraging it to wobble again and it did. It kept going and stopping, probably smiling back if beaks had smiles. Yes, this is the owl for me. A unique personality, a beautiful body, and very kind black eyes. Perfect.  
"That one, right there." I say, pointing at it, a smile blazing on my face. The owl wobbled in response, flapping its wings excitedly.  
"Is this your final decision?" The woman asks, raising her eyebrows. I nod in response. "Okay." She replies and flicks her wand a final time, all the cages returning to the door. We make our way back to the dark room, where the woman taps numbers into the counter.  
"10 golden Galleons please!" She says enthusiastically, handing over my new owl. My mother hands over the money and we walk out.

"What made you choose that owl?" She asks, ask she sorts out her handbag outside the shop.  
"It wobbled and looked very anxious to be picked, it was kinda cute," I say, looking down at the owl, who was in fact a boy. "And I am calling it Womble. Not Wobble, Womble because Womble is different to Wobble and just sounds a whole lot better. Wobble Butler, welcome to your new family." I say to the owl, as it wobbled and let out a small squawk of happiness.  
"Well, let us meet the rest of our family at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and then we can buy the final, essential piece of wizard equipment, your wand!" She says, hugging me tightly and stroking Womble through the cage.

We sat on the upper floor of the Leaky Cauldron around a circular wooden table (everything seems to be wooden), enjoying meat pies and potatoes, the area lit by a single candlelight. We each shared our shopping stories, Callum explaining how it took forever to be served in Madame Malkin's as it was busy and how he found it hard to find all his equipment (which he really spent most of his time looking at the brooms). Rachel told everyone how Damian had bought her ice creams and they had a romantic time shopping, which made me gag as Damian Loren is the least romantic person in the world, almost like he has no sense of emotion.  
"What pet did you get, Callum?" mum asked, chewing on the gravy soaked pie. Callum, who had finished first, pushed his plate aside and places a cage on the table, a large, great grey owl inside. Its eyes were large and yellow, a firm and strong impression fixed on them.  
"That is hideous!" exclaimed Rachel, her hair turning a green and red colour.  
"Prettier than you," Callum snapped. He looked at his owl through the cage, "His name is Krusher, as he is a strong owl, more manly than Charlie." He grinned at me, that devilish expression on his face. I raise my eyebrows at him and continue to eat.  
"Bet my Kneazle and Pygmy Puff could beat that thing up in a flash!" Rachel mocked, pushing her finished plate aside.  
"Now, children, don't start!" my mother barked, looking around to see if anyone was watching. "Public place!" She added, glaring at them both whilst drinking her water.  
"Anywho," piped my dad, burping loudly afterwards. "Who is excited?" he asked, in the most unenthusiastic voice he could ever pull.  
"Very," I say, also pushing my plate aside. "I really want to learn how to cast charms and brew potions!" I raise my glass, holding it in the air above the middle of the table. "To new beginnings and a magical new future!" I say, cheesily, slightly embarrassed.  
"To new beginnings!" They all say together, our glasses clinking. We all swig, and smile warmly before ordering desserts.

As a family, we all walked down the narrow, cobbled street, towards the south side of Diagon Alley. We turned a left and faced a smaller alley with buildings close together, at the end, a tall three storey high building with a big, blue sign that read; _Ollivanders- Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _Some parts of the building was old, with parts of the paint flaking off, showing the old bricks. However, the lower part seemed newer, more painted.  
"Ah yes," said mum, as if she read my thoughts. "Old Ollivander was kidnapped during dark times, his shop was broken into. Luckily, locals helped out, put out the fire yada yada yada."  
"Did he live?" Callum asked, still staring at the old building.  
"Yep," replied Rachel, taking over from mum. "He escaped and taught his son how to make wands. His son took over when he passed and his son had seven children."  
"Seven!" Callum yelled, shocked.  
"Seven indeed, six boys and a girl. He had seven children as he was diagnosed with a disease he didn't share with the world. Sadly, most of his children died young and the Ollivander family have some rule that they must have children to pass on the family shop, so he kept having children with his wife. Sadly, when his girl was born he died, leaving only her. She had to learn from her father's notes and now, she runs the shop." She breathed heavily and smiled to herself, proud she knew so much.  
"Very good Rache, very good!" mum said, smiling. Rachel is in Ravenclaw house, as well as my mum was, so they both share the knowledge trait. God knows what house I will be in.  
"Okay, Callum and Charlie. Me and your mother has decided you will both go in on your own and purchase your wands together. Might ruin the magic if ya have your mother squealing every second." My father whispered to us, hands on our shoulders. He gave us a nudge and we both made our way nervously towards the shop.

Like almost all the other shops in Diagon, a bell rang as the door opened. A faint smell of wood and the weird presence of... magic seemed to linger. The shop was filled with shelves that reached the ceiling that were piled with small rectangular boxes all of different colours; the same was repeated on each floor. In this shop however, there was no counter, just a small crooked old chair.  
"Hello..." Callum called out, his voice echoing. "Anybody here?" Nothing, silence, just a long silence. I feel awkward, I've never been alone with my twin for a while. Callum turned around and slumped on the chair. He sighed heavily. "Brilliant."  
"She will be around soon..." I say, leaning against the wall.  
"Well, _she _shouldn't keep her customers waiting," he says with another sigh. I let out a little laugh, which seems to annoy him. "What?" he snaps.  
"You have to learn to be more patient. Remember what mum says, '_patience is a virtue.'_ I chortle, smiling at him.  
"Oh shut up you twat," he snaps back, but I still notice the smile. I walk over to him and budge him slightly, making him share the seat. He puts and arm around me and I go in for a hug. To my surprise, he gives one in return.  
"See, you can be nice and patient," I tell him, letting out a sigh of relief that he isn't pushing me off the chair. I don't care if I'm not getting my wand straight away, I don't get moments with Callum every day, I have only had two days that I remember. No matter how much he annoys me, I still love him and I know he loves me too, he is just too _' 'ard' _to show it.  
"I am seriously getting very impatient now," he says getting up. "Hello, we are waiting!" He shouts up towards the other floors.  
"Oh sorry, I coming!" comes a woman's voice from the top floor. I hear a quiet whoosh and then silence again. Suddenly, a louder whoosh comes from right in front of us and a blonde haired woman in a pink bandanna and a short bum length pink dress. "Sorry about that, I got held up in making some wands upstairs!" She exclaims. The woman takes a few steps back and curtseys slightly. "The name is Geralyn Ollivander, fine maker of wands since I left school, seven years ago."  
"Well, erm... Hello..." said Callum nervously. Typical, a pretty lady walks in and you drop your attitude completely, well Callum does, I'm better than that. I stand up.  
"Charlie Butler, soon to be student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pleased to meet you." I stick out my hand and Geralyn shakes it.  
"Please to meet you and your, erm, boyfriend, I presume." She says, looking at Callum. I let go of her hand fast.  
"No, he's my-"  
"Brother," Callum interrupts. "Just brothers, I'm not one of them." I give Callum a glare; I hate him offending people's sexual preferences. Really ticks me off.  
"Sorry, I didn't realise," she says, flattening her dress, stalling probably. "Anyway, wands" She walks further down the room.

"Now, I must let you know, the wand chooses the wizard. You can't choose what wand looks good, the wand chooses you, based on your size, personality maybe, even your history. But you cannot choose. The wand chooses you, you understand?" Me and Callum both nod, it is magic after all. Ollivander walks to one of the shelves and picks a wand off the shelf. "Usually, I would do your measurements, perhaps ask you a few questions, but, I've already done that."  
"What?" I ask, shocked.  
"Magic is a tricky thing to learn, but when you are me, you can know how to use it without saying anything at all." She searches the shelf and picks out a dark red box handing it to Callum.  
"10 inches, Willow, Unicorn Hair. Just give it a wave," she says. As soon as Callum takes it out of the box, Geralyn instantly takes it off him.  
"No, no, defiantly not!" She says, a little upset. "Thought that was the one..." She wanders off behind to go find some other wands.

A few minutes later, Callum had his wand. There was a few wand boxes scattered around and a large dent in the wall, but he still got his wand. His wand was made of Yew, thirteen inches long, Dragon heartstring core and its flexibility was unbending, meaning it should always remain loyal and powerful to him. Now was my turn...

Geralyn stared at me for a while, her eyes shooting up and down, left and right as she did so.  
"Could it be, that maybe a similar wand to your brothers?" she asks, obviously rhetorically. She paces for a bit before disappearing into the back. I look at Callum, nervously. He stares back, blankly.  
"I'm nervous..." I say, looking down.  
"Stop being a wimp, it will be fine," he replies, a little annoyed. Geralyn comes back, three green boxes in hand. She hands me the first box, and inside is a simple, long black wand. She gestures a flicking motion with her hands. I remove the wand from its place and flick and I swear I hear a smash somewhere upstairs.  
"Try the next one," she says. I flick the second wand, a thick wavy, pale wand with a nice, wavy pattern. Nothing happens, just a small gust of wind. Geralyn lets out a small sigh.  
"This is going to be a tough case," my brother moans.  
"Long as well," Geralyn chirps, mocking Callum a bit. She gives me a wink and I smile back. She was obviously teased him for my amusement, which, of course, worked.

The piles of wand boxes were huge. An hour and a half I counted on the clock, yet, still no wand. Callum had half fallen asleep on the old wooden chair and Geralyn was becoming frustrated. She kept murmuring to herself about if I really was a soon to be wizard. Her nice, wavy blonde hair had now become knotty and puffy with stress. She wandered about the shop, from the top floor to the ground floor, even went into a basement that was newly built, but still no wand. Now I was debating if I was a wizard or not.  
"I seriously am going to get very annoyed!" exclaimed Callum, kicking a pile of multicoloured boxes over.  
"Manners!" shouts Geralyn, flicking her own wand at the piles of boxes, making them fly back to their place on the shelves. "I do have one last wand that might fit you; the others won't even listen to you though..."  
"And if it doesn't work?" I ask, panicking a little.  
"I suggest you try a different store, something like this has never really happened before..."  
"Just let me try this wand, please!" I beg, not realising I am on my knees. She lets out a tired sigh, which I seem to keep hearing, and walks off into the back of the store. I look at Callum, a single tear in my left eye. I am quite upset with the result of this. Callum managed to get his wand almost instantly, so did the rest of my family, or so I hear. Geralyn returns, a dark blue box in her hand.  
"Wave it, we can only hope," she says, placing a hand on her chin, observing me. I open the box and see a beautiful light colour wand, with a circular patter at the handle. The handle area is a darker wood, and the top is nice and thin. There is a faint swirly pattern in the thinner part of the wand, which kind of looks like some runes of symbols. I take it out of the box and I feel right, I feel powerful. I flick the wand once and gold, blue, silver and purple stars fly out, the whole room lighting up. The wand sends out a slow moving golden trail which moves around my body, giving me a warm, tingling sensation. This is my wand, my one true wand.

"Congratulations! A might fine wand too, might I add," Geralyn praised herself and me partly. "That is a..." she studies the wand, brushing her hair with her dainty hands and long pink nails. "Ah yes! That would be twelve and a half inches, Mapel, Dragon heartstring and it is surprisingly swishy. A very good flexibility might I add. It will surprise you though, it will either be a very loyal wand or extremely un-loyal. Good for charms work too and, might I add, is drawn to people who tend to stay in their shell but, when out, people love them. Or, this is usually the case."

Seven Galleons we paid each for our wands and we went on our way, me and Callum arguing about whose wand was better. Mine is always better, but he just can't seem to understand.  
"Oh, by the way, this is your outfit from your wardrobe. Hope you don't mind!" I call to him, flamboyantly running off, mocking him.  
"How many times have I told you?" he exclaims, "never borrow my stuff!" He runs after me, probably ready to stab me to death with his wand.


	4. Chapter 3- Kings Cross Station

***Chapter 3***

Once again, I was awoken early by Womble. However, it felt nice to be woken by him, his first early morning with me. I walk over to his silver cage which rattles as he shakes left and right, his feathers twinkling in the early morning sun. I feed him some small nuts, which I hope fills his small stomach instead of becoming pellets. I hop onto my painted window sill, its glossy wooden surface is extremely cold as is the morning air; however the blazing sun rises behind the rows of houses, painting the skies orange and blue. I hear Womble rattle again, letting out a silent squeak and widening his shining eyes. I stroke his smooth feathers with the back of my hand, gingerly, trying not to press to hard in case I startle or annoy him. He relaxes his round body and wobbles gently. If Womble was a cat, he would purr, but he is an owl and the slow coos were indeed relaxing, especially on a day like this. I start everything today, my new life, my new future and I feel nervous. Of course, however, I am excited, but...  
"Is this anxiety?" I ask myself, completely oblivious to what anxiety actually is. "Nah, probably not." I hop off of the window sill and change into my own clothes today, a warm black jumper with grey shoulder and elbow parts, dark skinny jeans and blue and brown leather shoes. I wore this at my leavers party in Muggle junior school, so it kind of feels right to wear it, yet a bit odd.

I walk down the stairs pulling my bright, white trunk down the stairs, banging and rattling as it hits each stair. I pull it in front of the door and enter the kitchen where I walk across the linen floor towards the kettle. I need tea this morning as it is one of my favourite drinks; I also have to make the others drinks. Tea for mum, coffee for dad and a herbal tea for Rachel. Callum just has water, because I'm feeling evil.

My mother comes down, not long after I have laid the table. She wears a skinny, knee length dress with a large black belt around her waist. A black suit jacket rests on her left shoulder and shiny, black leathered high heels in her hands. Her ginger hair is pinned high into a bun, not a single strand of hair is out of place.  
"Someone is looking fancy today," I say to her, affectionately. She stalked up and down, wearily.  
"I always look like this on these occasions," she replies, lazily. She sat down on her usual kitchen chair, smoothing down her dress. "I have to show the snobby purebloods that this half-blood dresses better than them, especially those bitchy Slytherin girls who I had a constant... disagreement with when I was in school."  
I give her a kiss on the head and place her mug in front of her. "You can't have any ene- rivals in school okay? It will change your life, it isn't good..."  
"I will try, but this will happen," I say to her, sipping on my tea from the kitchen counter.  
"Well, when you are in any need of some very... nasty spells, just ask Rachel. She will sort it," mum says with a smile.

The drive to Kings Cross Station was long and quiet. We were all excited, but also dreading something. I sit in the middle seat, resting my tired head on Rachel's warm and sleeved arm. Callum stared out the window the whole journey, not saying a word. My mum looked in her sun shield mirror, putting on and taking off her makeup, redoing it over and over...  
"Don, you look fine. Besides, those ex-Slytherin girls... you never see them, you don't need to prove yourself," my father mumbles, his eyes focusing on the road.  
"You don't understand how much I do need to prove myself," she replies with a gasp. "They looked down on me my whole life, because I was smarter and not so pure of blood than they were..." She admires her nails and then quickly changes her expression. "At school all the girls looked down on me: Astoria Greengrass, Pansie Parkinson... those were the main... the main bullies. The school sluts more like!"  
"They were all jealous of your beauty and intelligence, a brilliant combination they could never have," my dad butts in, stopping her from bringing up the past.  
"Besides, Greenarse married Malfoy, had a son. Evil little bugger r'ckon, probably snobby n'all!" he barks, his face narrowing into a scowl. The car fell silent for a while and the small black car sped up. We arrived at a large, open car park with plenty of other cars parked up. We drove into the furthest available space and unloaded the car boot.

More clattering and banging came from the three trunks as they hit the stairs and rails of the station. Once at the top and on the main station Rachel, Callum and I each grabbed a trolley and lifted our large, heavy trunks onto them, a loud thud as I nervously dropped mine on. Mum handed me Womble in his cage, which I had decorated with star stickers and fluffy, coloured balls with sparkles; I'm such a great designer. We push our trolleys through the heavy crowds of people, the abandoned trolleys and general rubbish bins. We hurried on faster, keeping track of each station- Station One and Station Two- a crowd of women going on a hen party- Three and Four- a school football team pretending they are professionals (I hate football...)- a crowd of Muggles drinking- Nine and Ten, perfect.

"Well, I'll see you on the other side," calls Rachel as she runs off into a crowd of people. I miss her, running through the wall. Oh, yes! This is how you get to magical places since forever, you run through walls. Yeah, sounds painful... It's not. It is painless, but I like to say it tickles, makes it sound interesting. But really, you are one place first and another next, by magic of course, very simple, but exciting.  
"Well Callum, you're next," my mother said, gleefully. She smiled, showing to very cute dimples and placed her hand on his back.  
"Best to take a run," my dad said, smiling also. "If you're feeling nervous, that is." Callum must've been nervous as he shook a bit whilst lining himself up to a railed wall with a ticket machine attached. The two black plastic signs high above the ticket machine, on either side of the wall, had large, gold like numbers on them, 9 and 10. Callum shrugged off the small fear, narrowed his eyebrows at the wall and grinned, not taking either eye off the wall. He pushed off and ran; Muggles dodged and avoided him. Suddenly, as quick as a flash, he disappeared into the wall, no trace left behind. Now, it was my turn.

I am ready, I told myself. I don't understand though, I still feel nervous. All those times before that I had rand through that wall when Rachel went to Hogwarts, I had felt fine. What was so different now?  
"I'm a little nervous..."  
"Everyone gets nervous, Charlie. We just need to learn to overcome these fears, like a true Gryffindor," dad whispers to me, his hand placed gently on the back of my head. He ruffles my dark hair and nudges me forward. I take the hint; we are going to be late if I don't get on the train. I position myself, just like Callum did, eyeing the brick wall. I push off and dash towards the wall, Womble screeching in terror. He wobbles frantically, left and right. The wall gets closer- Muggles avoid me, cursing as they jump back- the wall edges closer, closer.  
"Go on, my little Ravenclaw!" shouts my mother, countering my dad's last words to me and suddenly I see the scarlet red train, smoke filling the glass covered ceiling.

"Can't we just agree that he will be in Hufflepuff then?" I hear my mother mumble to my dad. "I don't even care if he is in Slytherin!"  
"And if he is in Slytherin?"  
"Then we must love him just the same!" My mother barks, slapping my dad as he lets out a hefty sigh. I walk towards the train, avoiding the running students and cats, watching the owls fly overhead and the ferrets climb the train, avoiding to be pulled off by the station guards. I push my trolley, frantically trying to find a free compartment, or at least one that isn't occupied by people who seem to be the complete opposite of my nature; so I'm finding a compartment towards the end of the train.

I come to a compartment that is actually almost in the middle of the train. I open the shining red door, in which I can see my grinning face, and load Womble's cage inside. I let Womble out for a bit, a little exercise before the journey. I load in a small bag I have and then stare at my trunk. Perfect, I think, Just perfect.  
"Need any help?" comes a deep, articulate voice from behind. I turn around and see a tall, muscular and blue haired boy standing behind my trolley, his arms crossed.  
"Yes please." He grabs one side of my trunk whilst I grab together, and with a joint effort (perhaps more effort from him) we lift the trunk onto the train. "Thank you," I say, smiling at him.  
"Not a problem," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder before walking off towards a dirty blonde haired girl.

I look around for my parents, spotting them hugging Harry, against his will. He pushes away and waves as he walks off. They turn around to see me and hurry towards my compartment.  
"I'm excited now, mummy,"  
"I knew you would be," she replies to me. She straightens my coat, doing it up a bit further. I don't reject this, as I wouldn't be seeing her for a while. "I've packed a baguette and lots of paper with ink in your bag. The baguette for eating, the ink and paper for writing to me- us I mean and-" she stops herself when she sees my dad raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, I don't mean to annoy you..." she said to me, her face dropping to a sad expression.  
"You're not, it is fine," I say as she kisses my head, a few tears dripping down onto my head.  
"Now, son, you do me proud. No matter what house, do me proud. I want good exam grades from you, unlike your brother," my dad says, rolling his eyes at the thought of Callum's grades.  
"I will do you proud, even if I am in Slytherin," I reply with a wink. His face seems shocked that I overheard their conversation, then returns to a smile.  
"I'll love you not matter what," he says, kissing my check and rubbing my head. A loud whistle blows from each side of the train and my dad lifts me onto the scarlet compartment. He pulls down the window before closing the door. The clock dings and the train begins to move. "Bye!" they both shout to me.  
"Bye-bye!" I shout, waving frantically.  
"Remember, if Callum annoys you too much just owl us, we will send him a howl-" my mother shouts, but I am too far to hear her. They both continue to wave and I wave back also. The clocks dings and eleventh time and my compartment is almost out of the station when I see a speckled man touch a scar on his forhead, just as the train turns a corner. All seemed well.


	5. Chapter 4- The Journey

I sit down and Womble flies in through the window and lands on the seat opposite me. I smile at him and proceed into putting my trunk onto the shelf above the seats. I hear the compartment door open and slim boy walks in, instantly placing his trunk on the opposite shelf. I raise my eyebrow and I think Womble tries to as well. I let a small, fake cough to get his attention. The boy spins around instantly.  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask. Is anyone sitting here?" he asks, a little ashamed in himself.  
"No, it is fine," I reply, smiling at him. I'm a little happy actually; some wanted to sit next to me!  
"My name is Edmund, Edmund Matthew Franklin," he says, his hand shooting out, ready for a hand shake. He seems like a nice boy. He was quite tall and slim, and his stood very straight and kept his free arm closely by his side. He, like me, had a few spots on his forehead and wore thick, black glasses. His hair was short and brown and flipped to the right. He wore a dark blue jumper, jeans and some grey trainers. I grab his hand,  
"Charlie," I reply, "Charlie Edward Butler."

"So, you nervous?" I ask him, stroking Womble's feathers as he falls asleep.  
"I'm a little nervous... but not much, my mum works in the school," he says, twirling an apple in his hand. "She is the librarian." I nod at him, acknowledging the fact that he has a parent to go to for advice. I have a sister who will either be studying hard or snogging the face off her boyfriend and a brother who will ignore me and pretend I don't exist. I look out the window, wondering how Callum has gotten on so far.  
"What is it like there, you know, Hogwarts?" I ask.  
"Big, very big. It is a massive castle, there isn't much too it really." He replies, I nod again. Then silence...Oh how awkward.

"Um, may I sit here, my cousin seemed to have taken over my compartment?" ask a blonde, curly haired girl with a tabby cat sitting at her feet. The tabby's expression was hard and in a deep thought, and looked left and right from both me and Edmund. Then, it simply looked down and purred.  
"Of course," Edmund exclaims, jumping from his seat. "Please, anywhere you like!" The girl nods and puts her trunk on the top shelf then sits down next to Edmund. Her little tabby jumps onto her lap and purrs again.  
"My name is Celia Granaham, pleased to meet you," she said, smiling at us both. She stroked her cat and rubbed it's furry tummy. "This lazy kit here is Fiyera, born from a legacy of Kneazle's!"  
"What is a Kneazle?" I ask, bewildered. Celia and Edmund both look at me in shock, their faces completely pulling the same expression.  
""What is a Kneazle?"" Edmund asks, pulling a small sigh. "My my, I thought you said you was a half-blood!"  
"I am but-" I stop, something isn't right. "I never said I was a half-blood..." Edmund face flushes red, his eyes trailing off to the floor.  
"A Kneazle," starts Celia, clearing her throat, "is a lion-like creature with the ability to sense distrustful people and even guide their owner home, if they like them enough. Although, they can be pretty aggressive..." Celia strokes Fiyera, its plumed tail slowly moves around it's body for warmth. Edmund them digs into his backpack and brings a palm-sized yellow ball of fur, which then seems to move..  
"This is Johnny, a cute little Puffskein, but lazy too!" he says, stroking the little Puffskein, its small pink face smiling.  
"What is a Puffskein?" says Celia, a little confused. "I have a Pygmy Puff, but I have never heard of a Puffskein!" Now this was my time to shine, I know what Puffskein's are, as my sister owned a batch on them, before she sold them away.  
"A Puffskein is that creature there, Celia. They don't mind being cuddled or thrown around and enjoy eating their owner's bogeys when they are asleep!" I say, proud that I finally know something. The fluffy yellow ball moves in Edmund's hand and dozes off into a sleep.  
"He is a very lazy Puffskein though," he says, laughing.

We sit on the train, laughing about what we would've called our pets if we were mad. The names that popped up were '_StuffMuffin', 'Bonqwiqwi' _and '_Cutie McBoob'. _We also discussed some embarrassing family moments and laughed the whole way through. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a girl, slightly resembling Celia, with long, wavy blonde hair and a short white dress walked in.  
"Has anyone in here stolen a kid's tie?" she asks, rolling her eyes and not looking at us at all. There was no enthusiasm in her voice whatsoever. She leans on the doorway and waits for a reply.  
"I'm sorry, erm," starts Edmund, "but if we could know who's ti-"  
"Cynthia, perhaps next time you should get some details before you go on tie hunts," shoots Celia, giving the blonde girl a sharp stare. The blonde girl mirrored Celia's expression and the both held it for a very long time.  
"Celia Granahan, how great to see you again cousin," says the girl, who I now know as Cynthia and that Celia and Cynthia have some unresolved issues. Celia makes a small grunt in the back of her throat.  
"Mmm," she replies looking out of the window. "Anyway, it isn't like you to do a good deed Cyn', what is the deal this time?"  
"First day of school," she replies back, sharply. "You gotta make a good impression, get people to like you, and then you're on the road to success." She looks at me and Edmund, then back to Celia. "Only three people Celia, my my. I'm already beating you at something and we ain't even at school. You can be sure to tell your parents that," she says, moving a hand up her leg mockingly at Celia, showing she got friends though looks and not personality. In my opinion, that isn't right but, according to this Cynthia girl, doing whatever is in order to 'beat Celia' is right. Cynthia gets up and leaves the compartment, giggling as she leaves. Celia stays silent and still, the left corner of her lip rose in disgust.

The compartment stays quiet, Womble and Fiyera not even daring to make a sound also.  
"Who was that?" Edmund asks, cautious not to make a wrong move. Celia turns to him, her face becoming a little more disgusted.  
"Someone who you will never want to talk to ever again..." she says, lowering her head and stroking Fiyera. "But honestly," she starts, "she is my rich cousin. Basically, I come from a long line of... traditional purebloods, shall I say. They believe that Muggle-borns shouldn't be introduced to magic at all and the Purebloods are superior and should rule over Muggles and other bloods below them. So, the Finklaire family is one of them.  
My grandfather and grandmother had three children: Arella, Leander and Elizabeth. Arella married a Pureblood wizard, whose family also agreed on tradition, and my grandparents agreed with the marriage. So, she got money and large mansions. Leander, Cynthia's father, married a Pureblood witch, whose parent also agreed on tradition. Finally, Elizabeth, my mother, married a Pureblood wizard. Howver, he was considered a Blood Traitor as his family didn't mind associating themselves with Muggles, hence the Blood Traitor title. Therefore, we got no money and was, and still are, very much shunned from the family. This is why me and Cynthia are in such rivalry, our parents don't get along because of that and raised us to hate each other." She breathed, tying her hair into a ponytail to give her some sort of distraction from the anger building inside of her. We all decided to stay quiet.

An hour had passed since Celia's story of Pureblood's and Blood Traitor's, and no one had made a sound. Her story was actually quite saddening, being shunned from your family must be hard, but hopefully I will never know. However, one thing bugged me, did Arella have any children to carry on the Finklaire legacy, or did she take her husband's last name? Did she have children at all? I decide not to ask, maybe I will find out one day.

"Excuse me," comes a shy voice from the compartment door. "Have you seen my brother's tie?"  
The girl is tall and has nice, bushy-ish brown hair and wears denim shorts and a white jumper. She stands in the doorway, smiling slightly.  
"Sorry?" I ask, trying to recall what she said through my daydream.  
"My brother's tie," she says, "have you seen it?" The girl walks in a little more, looking around the compartment.  
"I'm afraid not, how did he loose it?" Edmund asks.  
"Someone from the older year hid it, he is ever so devastated," she says.  
"Hold up," Celia says, rising from her seat and pulling down her trunk, making Fiyera jump. She opens it up and I avert my eyes when I see a bra. Once I hear the trunk close and be placed back on the shelf, I look again and see Celia giving the girl a tie.  
"He can have my spare one," she says. "I can get plenty more if I nee-"  
"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLY?!" barks a voice from outside the compartment. The girl moves aside and sits next to me, revealing a dark woman with frizzy orange hair who was clutching onto a trolley filled with sweets and cakes and everything else. "Well?" she asked, "you having anthin' or wha'?"  
"Everything," Celia blurted out, "well, one of each." She looked to me and Oliver, who both nodded in agreement.  
"You have to eat it too," Oliver said too the girl.

We ate and ate, but Celia and Oliver reminded me and the girl, whose name I now know as Francesca, that there will be a feast when we arrive at Hogwarts. I managed down three chocolate frog cards, receiving Newton Scamander, Harry Potter and Miranda Goshawk cards, starting my collection. I ate a Cauldron Cake, two Liquorish Wands and a Pumpkin Pasty. Edmund ate three Pumpkin Pasties, Celia at four Cauldron Cakes and seven chocolate Frog Cards whilst Francesca ate whatever was closest to her. It truly was a great feast we just had, but we still had more to eat, so we stuffed our bags for when in Hogwarts.

Francesca told us she was a Muggle-born along with her younger twin brother, Isaac. She comes from Cornwall and is very excited for the upcoming year ahead.  
"You will enjoy it very much," Edmund says to Francesca.  
"I heard it's the best school of magic in Europe," she replies, smiling.  
"It is!" Celia, Edmund and I say simultaneously. Francesca smiles wider and stands up.  
"I'm going to go and change into my uniform, I'm sure to make time to see you three as soon as possible!" she chirps, before waving goodbye and leaving for her compartment. We decide to change also, and as we finish, the train pulls up at Hogsmeade Station, were my new life begins.


	6. Chapter 5- The Sorting Hat

Hogsmeade station was dark as the eight o'clock evening filled the area. A slight cold ambience lingered also, but being slightly squashed next to many more first year students may've warmed me up a small bit. Small circular lampposts were dotted around the station, but other than that, I could see nothing else. I looked around frantically for Edmund and Celia, my new friends (or at least for the time, which I hope they will stay my friends).  
"Firs'-years! Fir's-years please come over 'ere! Firs'-years over 'ere!" called a low voice coming somewhere to the right of the station. "Fir's-years 'ere!" I look to my right and see a large, giant-like man standing tall above the sea of students. He had a large, grey-auburn beard which stuck out quite large. He wore a long, tattered and square patched brown coat with some many other layers underneath. Judging by the beard, he is quite old, but surely someone old can't be _that_ large. I follow (more likely am pushed) the wave of first years towards the man.

"Rubeus Hagrid, pleasure to meet yeh'll" he starts, raising his hand a waving. "Yeh'll all gera see 'ogwarts in a few minutes, and yeh'll be blooming 'appy when ye do!" He hobbles round and walks towards the entrance to somewhere. A long path is where it leads too, and down that path is a glimmering large black lake. Above that beautiful lake, on a large hill is something even more beautiful, even in this dark evening. Hogwarts castle, with towers and turrets, glows with torch light from inside. This, is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen so far! "Told yeh'll you'll be surprised!" Hagrid announces. He leads the way down the long dusty path towards a fleet of boats.

"Three per boat please!" he calls out, climbing into a boat himself. I grab Edmund and Celia by the arm and we rush into a boat.  
"Ready guys?" I whisper to them, grinning wildly at the castle.  
"I've been ready since forever," Edmund replies.  
"More than ready," Celia adds. And suddenly, as if by magic- I mean actual magic now!- the boats begin to move towards the castle. I swear I hear Edmund squeal!

We cross the lake in our wooden row boats (which are oar-less might I just add), the light of the castle growing brighter. Edmund natters away about the first few places he will visits first like the Library, the Tapestry Corridor, the Astronomy Tower, the Green Houses and the Covered Bridge. He seems to know a lot about the castle, due to his mother I presume, which makes me kind of jealous. The boats get further and further towards the cliff edge until we come towards a large curtain of ivy.  
"No, no, no, no!" Edmund exclaims, "I'm allergic to ivy!" He pulls his robe over is entire body as we move under, arriving safely at a boathouse, _the _Boathouse. The boats all stop next to the sides and we all climb out.  
"Edmund," Celia whispers. "It is okay to come out of that protective shell of yours now." We all climb out of the boat and follow Hagird up a long flight of stairs and into a courtyard. We come to a great brown door and Hagrid knocks loudly on it. Almost instantly both doors open revealing a tall man (not as tall as Hagrid) with long white and purple robes and short and spiked black hair. He had a scar across his left eyebrow, which made him seem very scary and intimidating to me.  
"Fir'-years are here, Professor Centurion, all safe an' sound!" Hagrid beams at Professor Centurion and strolls off into the castle. The black haired Professor smiles at us with a smile so wide; it would split his face in half if he smiled any harder.  
"Follow me," he says, delightedly. He leads us down the corridor and into a square chamber, which sits proudly in front of a set of large, golden doors with swirly patterns engraved on it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, one of the best schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry there is! The beginning-of- term feast will begin very shortly! You will indeed enjoy the feasts a lot at Hogwarts. But, before you start to eat, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Hat will be placed upon your small heads and will decide exactly what house is right for you! Your house will become your brand new family whilst here at Hogwarts, so treat each other with respect as you will be living with them, spending time with them in-between lessons and even take lessons with them!  
"The four houses are called Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Each of these marvellous house groups has its own noble history and never in the schools had existence produced a terrible witch or wizard, each has grown to be strong and powerful! You will receive house points for your given house for good behaviour and outstanding work and points will be removed if you if you break any rules at all? I hope this is clear, hm? Anyway, house points will be added at the end of the year and the house with the most points, will receive the House Cup, an honourable reward for your house! Each of you all will not fail to please the founders of your house, I believe?" He looks around sternly on the last sentence, but his smile soon returns.  
"Good. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, so prepare yourselves and converse with your new schoolmates!" Professor Centurion swiftly moves down the corridor and out of sight.

"Guys, my hair," Celia asks. "Does it look okay?" She fiddles around with it, bat combing and straightening it again with her dainty fingers.  
"It looks perfect," Francesca says, appearing from behind. She pushes Celia's hair all to one side and clasps her hand over her mouth. "Beautiful!" Francesca hugs Celia and looks at me and Edmund. Nervously, we all hug each other and I instantly feel less apprehensive about the Sorting Ceremony.  
"What actually happens in there?" Francesca asks. "I really didn't revise for any test the Sorting Hat will give us..."  
"Not a test," Edmund reassures. "The hat is simply placed upon your head and he finds characteristics within you about which house suits you." Now that is defiantly reassuring, but at the same time, still very nerve racking! What if the hat doesn't like my characteristics like my sisters? What if Callum doesn't get chosen? I honestly will be very upset if he doesn't get through; he is my twin brother after all. Professor Centurion comes back, grinning even more wildly.  
"Now, shall we get on with the show?" he asks, before pushing the large doubles doors open, cheers and whistles coming from inside. We walk up a middle isle, two tables on one side and two on the other. Candles float in the air all around the hall and the ceiling looks like the evening sky. A beautifully large fireplace sits firmly on the far right of the hall but directly in front of us is a wooden plat formed area with a large, long table in which the Professors sit. In the middle of them all, on a tall golden chair, sits a woman with long silky brown hair, bright red lips and a powdered face, a long royal pink dress which puffs out slightly at the bottom and a waist length deep purple robe with long sleeves. We stop at the front of the decking, where Professor Centurion, directed by his long black wand, places a smooth, dark wooden stool with an old, dusty wizards hat.

"Now, when I call out your name, you will come up and sit on the stool where the hat will be placed upon your head. Once he calls out your house name, you may go and sit on your houses table. Now, let us begin!" Professor Centurion waves both hands in the air and wild screams and claps come from every student. He gestures them to be quiet and pulls out a golden scroll from within his robes. Suddenly, the hat sings.  
**_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _**

**_But don't judge on what you see, _**

**_I'll eat myself if you can find _**

**_A smarter hat than me. _**

**_You can keep your bowlers black, _**

**_Your top hats sleek and tall, _**

**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _**

**_And I can cap them all. _**

**_There's nothing hidden in your head _**

**_The Sorting Hat can't see, _**

**_So try me on and I will tell you _**

**_Where you ought to be. _**

**_You might belong in Gryffindor, _**

**_Where dwell the brave at heart, _**

**_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _**

**_Set Gryffindors apart; _**

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff _**

**_Where they are just and loyal, _**

**_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _**

**_And unafraid of toil; _**

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _**

**_If you've a ready mind, _**

**_Where those of wit and learning, _**

**_Will always find their kind; _**

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin _**

**_You'll make your real friends, _**

**_Those cunning folk use any means _**

**_To achieve their ends. _**

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _**

**_And don't get in a flap! _**

**_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _**

**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!' _**

"Ables, Bellona!" Professor Centurion calls out and a girl with long, brown hair walks up onto the platform. She sits on the stool and Professor Centurion places the hat on her head. After five seconds, the hat roars, "GRYFFINDOR!" and applause comes from the far left table.  
"Abad, Ryan!" becomes a "HUFFLEPUFF!" and joins the table on the right.  
"Abarca, Terry!" becomes a "SLYTHERIN!" and joins the table next to Hufflepuff on the right.  
"Babcock, Amanda!" become a "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Bagley, Jerry!" becomes a "GRYFFINDOR!" and joins the table on the far left. Many names are called out until, the name "Butler, Callum!" is called. Instantly, my eyes become fixed on my twin as I watch him make his way through the crowd and onto the stool. Professor Centurion whispers something to Callum, which makes him smile and nod. The hat is places only a little above his head before it shouts out "GRYFFINDOR!" Callum makes his way, pretty coolly, towards the Gryffindor table.  
"Butler, Charlie!" calls Professor Centurion. Edmund pats me on the back, which reminds me I have to move. I make my way towards the stool and sit down.  
"Son of Donna Higgins and Finlay Butler, am I right?" he whispers to me. I nod,  
"Donna Butler now, but yes." I reply. This must've been what he asked Callum... He places the Sorting Hat on my head and it covers my eyes. I just managed to see the four flags which covered that four tables. One was yellow and black with a large badger, the second was green and silver with a snake, the third was blue and bronze with an eagle and the last was red and gold with an impressive lion. The tables we set it golden plates and I see Edmund's smiling face before that hat is covered.  
"Hmm..." the hat whispers. "Brave, like a Gryffindor indeed. However, not as much as your brother... Smart as well, a good Ravenclaw in here. And some signs of a... Slytherin... hmm..." There is a small pause. "No, no never fear, your path is clear. I am very sure... RAVENCLAW!" The hat is pulled from my head and I head towards the table second from the left. I think, if I remember rightly, I am the first Ravenclaw so far.  
Francesca is called up a little while after me and is placed in "HUFFLEPUFF!" along with her twin, Isaac, who is also placed in "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I note one particular girl by her looks, similar to Celia and Cynthia in looks, but with straight, jet black hair. Claudia Dean her name is, and she frowns upon the girl before her, Katherine Canary, who sits next to me on the Ravenclaw table. Katherine seems nervous, if not scared. Maybe this is completely new to her, magic, and being shy must be the cherry on the cake. I feel a little sorry for her actually, so after this is over, I will make sure to try and strike a conversation.

Claudia takes her place on the stool, a smug grin on her face. This is what my mum and dad used to call a '_True Slytherin', _but Rachel would always say not all Slytherin are evil. But, not entirely taking me by surprise, that hat booms out "SLYTHERIN!" and she rushes to the Slytherin table. A few more students are sorted in a wide mixture of houses until Cynthia's turn comes, I pay attention again. I seem to not take any notice of the other students apart from my friends and some very familiar sounding names. Cynthia walks up, quite proudly actually, and sits on the stool. I'm not sure she meant to do it purposely, but she sat on that stool pretty... seductively shall I say... Professor Centurion places the hat on her head and it booms out "RAVENCLAW!"

I'm quite surprised actually, very surprised. If this house thing my parent's talk about is true, she would've been placed in Slytherin, I'm sure of it... I mean, after all, she did seem to mock Celia a lot on the train. But, it is what is on the inside that counts I guess.  
"Franklin, Edmund!" calls Professor Centurion, looking at Edmund directly. He obviously knows Edmund via his mother, the librarian I recall. Edmund seems like a nice lad, but I'm not too sure what house he will be in... Well, the hat seems to know (obviously) as he is "RAVENCLAW!" He rushes down to get as close to me as possible, also avoiding Cynthia.  
One of the next notable names is Sebastian Grabble, as when he was sorted in Slytherin Claudia seemed to cheer quite loud. Celia is next, and a Ravenclaw she becomes. Drew Mitchells, Zara Contee, Darren Rough, Albus Potter are sorted into Gryffindor (or at least the names I decide to take in, mostly as Callum seems to stand up and greet them all, apart from Albus).  
Scorpius Malfoy, Savier Trent are Slytherin's and get greeted by Claudia, Sebastian and another girl going by the name of Kayla Deformibus. Laura Jonglyu is a Hufflepuff and finally a Rose Weasley is sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor Centurion removes the hat and stool and takes a seat next to the woman on the big throne, who rises when he sits and moves her way to the front. She stands with a hand on her hip and a beaming face. She nods to the four houses and begins.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Rosalina Titania Fostmith, but you can call me Professor Fostmith! Well, I'm sure you are all going to enjoy the company of your new families," she says, raising both in a posh, delicate way. "And I am very sure that you will enjoy your time here at Hogwarts! But, we must all remember to try our best and make sure to do the founders of Hogwarts extremely proud!" The hall cheers and so do I. "Now, let the feast begin!"

At first, food was appearing on the plates like holograms then suddenly they realised themselves and the entire hall was filled with different marvellous smells. Even things I didn't like, like Sheppard's Pie, smelt gorgeous. I wasn't eating Sheppard's Pie though, no way. The hall filled with chatter as everyone filled their plates with food from the golden plates. There was almost everything here!  
I took three eggs, Spaghetti Bolognaise, Sausages, Bacon, Chicken, and Chinese Noodles. Plus the amounts of Pumpkin Juice, which might I add tastes spectacular! It all is very good indeed! I decide to take as much as possible.

"So, what are you most looking forward too?" asks Edmund, talking across Katherine. He scoffs his face with mash potato.  
"Charms, I think. However, I'm not too sure exactly what I would like..." I reply. Celia gulps down some Pumpkin Juice and leans forward to Oliver.  
"I'm looking forward to potions class. Being able to brew a potion that will make my cousin Claudia sick would be brill'!" she exclaims.  
"Well, that is something I must agree on!" Cynthia says, waving a fork of pasta around. "It would be good to see her being laughed at. The stuck up snob!"  
"Well I think Astronomy will be superb! I mean, some wizards and witches believe we get our magic from the stars. I would love to find out if it is true!" Edmund chortles, wiping his face of mash potato.

"What about you?" I ask the girl Katherine who is next to me. I see a small smile on her face and she looks up at me. She pushes her long fringe out of her face and strokes her pixie cut hair.  
"I'm not too sure..." she whispers. "I don't come from a magical fami..." her voice trails off slightly. I place my arm on her back.  
"It is fine, please don't worry about it. There are plenty of students here who are completely oblivious to this too. You don't have to feel alone," I say to her. She smiles at me and shakes my hand. "Besides, I'm counting you as a friend now anyway, you have no choice to hang around with me." She gives me a warm smile and whispers,  
"Thank you."

The main course disappears just like it appeared and is replaced by many puddings and treats! From Toffee Éclairs, Chocolate Éclairs, Trifle, Sticky Toffee Pudding, every flavour of ice cream, cake, Cauldron Cakes, Lemon Meringue Pie, Apple Crumble, Rhubarb Crumble, a chocolate fountain, Rice Pudding and SO MUCH MORE! I fill my plate with almost everything chocolaty and have three scoops of strawberry ice cream. I gulp down more Pumpkin juice and tuck in. Once I begin to feel full, and a little drowsy, the food disappears and everyone goes silent as Professor Fostmith stands up again.

"I do hope everyone enjoyed there meal, hmm?" she asks, nodding at the four tables once again. "Good, now that is a very happy welcome and return to everyone! Excellent! I am pretty sure all of you are quite sleepy, so I won't keep you all long, I promise. But, just a few notices to being with.  
"The Quidditch tryouts for second years and above will take place in two years time, please see Madame Gorakye for more information." There is a small groan at Madame Gorakye's name. "You may also ask you're Head of House or Quidditch Captain for some more info.  
"No spells are to be casted in the corridors, please use the certain courtyards for spell casting and duelling. Dates for Duel club will be given soon and are open for second to fourth years. If you have any questions do ask your teachers and prefects! Now before we go, the school song?"

Professor Fostmith pulled out a rather large, thin and light wooded wand with a large clear crystal in the middle. She flicked it once and a magical scroll appeared in the air above all four tables.  
"Sing it how you prefer! Okay, ready? Ah one, two ,three-" and the school burst into song.

**_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _**

**_Teach us something please, _**

**_Whether we be old and bald _**

**_Or young with scabby knees, _**

**_Our heads could do with filling _**

**_With some interesting stuff, _**

**_For now they're bare and full of air, _**

**_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _**

**_So teach us things worth knowing, _**

**_Bring back what we've forgot, _**

**_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _**

**_And learn until our brains all rot!"_**

"Very beautiful indeed! Marvellous! Now, off to bed you 'orrible lot!" exclaimed Professor Fostmith and disappeared off.

Two pupils at the end of the Ravenclaw table stood on the table and shouted,  
"First years over here please!" We all rushed over to where they were standing, giving them space to jump off.  
"Hello, I am Ravenclaws head boy, Alex Corvus and this is your head girl, Sandra Bellesage! We will be guiding you too the common rooms so do pay attention!" Alex says, showing around his Prefect badge.  
"Yes, do pay attention," starts Sandra. "If you have any further questions in the morning, do feel free to ask! Now, follow us!" They both lead the way out of the Great Hall.

We walk up a large staircase, which move. Sandra reminded us that we should be very careful when using them, just in case we fall off, but apparently that hasn't happened for a while. We walk to the west side of the castle and make our way to the fifth floor where they take us down a corridor and towards a painting. Alex pulls it aside, and it smiles at us as he does so. I almost forgot pictures could talk and move! We moved into a small corridor behind that picture and arrive at dark wooden door with a bronze eagle knocker.

"Now, this our common room doesn't have a password unlike some. We are asked a question by the doorknob and, if guessed correctly, we get to go inside," Alex says, pointing to the doorknocker.  
"And don't worry if you get it wrong, just wait until someone arrives and then you can both work out the question. That way, you learn," Sandra states. She turns to the knocked and it comes to life.  
"What came first, the phoenix or the flame?" it asks Sandra, a musical tone to its voice. Sandra thought for a moment, scratching her red hair.  
"Well...Really, there is no exact answer. A phoenix needs a flame to be born from, but for a phoenix to be born, there must be a phoenix there," replies Sandra, looking hopeful.  
"So, basically, a circle has no beginning," adds Alex.  
"Very, very clever indeed!" sings the doorknocker and it swings open. The prefects stride in and we follow. The common room is beautiful indeed; we must be in a tower as it is round. It is dotted with dark wooden furniture like grand scenic bookcases, gold and bronze mirrors, gorgeous blue rugs with bronze rims, blue velvet chairs, dark tables, large chess sets, a beautiful stone blazing fireplace and a large, marble statue of the Ravenclaw founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. To the left of Rowena's statue are two sets of stairs, one on the right and one on the left.

"Boys bedrooms on the left," says Alex,  
"Girls on the right!" finishes Sandra. They both jolt off towards their bedrooms. Edmund and I say goodnight to Celia, Cynthia and our new friend Katherine and both make out way to our beds, twelve new boys and twelve girls.

Me and the boys arrive in our dorm, twelve large four poster beds, each with a bedside table and Wardrobe. The beds were laid with blue and bronze bed coverings and had deep blue curtains on them. The round room had several mirrors dotted around and three windows. Our trunks were placed in front of our beds, with our names on. Womble lay sleeping in his cage next to my bed. I am in the bed next to Edmund. We all change into our pyjamas and pull our curtains shut. Instantly, we all fall asleep to the gentle sound of the wind blowing through the tower.


End file.
